


School works and Writings.

by ArrowStories2005



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrowStories2005/pseuds/ArrowStories2005
Summary: Picture prompted creative paragraph.





	1. Chapter 1

This is basically a book that contains the creative writing and other things I do at school in my English classes. They are all dated for your enjoyment.

So happy reading.


	2. I'll put the date in when I can find it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picture prompted creative paragraph.

I stood on a landing, clutching my bag by the strap observing the sea of broken wiring and electrics that had been tossed carelessly on the steps. The new born sun was shining onto a sinister door that appeared to be shut tight. The dun-grey walls seemed to match the carpet of dust that settled on the floor, banisters and other observable objects. The darkness of the lower levels kept calling me into it's ethereal trap.

I turned and walked cautiously, listening to the floor boards groaning under my weight. Examining the stairway up to the door closer. To my horror I saw disintegrating clothes, ropes, rubber gloves, medical instruments and smashed glass.

My gut told me to run but I ignored it.

I turned to the descending stairway. Faces formed in the fog of the shadows. My heart stopped. Two children, a girl and a boy, had tears of blood staining their porcelain skin.

I moved back, clutching my bag with a white-knuckled grip, heart going from zero to sixty miles per hour in a second, the smell of burning flesh and blood assaulted my nose. Laughter filled the air, then singing voices with their mocking melody.  
"Cry, cry, cry little rabbit  
The fox has come to play,  
Fast, fast, fast little rabbit  
So you can see another day."

I stopped actually listening to the song while I darted out the door as quick as lightning. I finally collapsed after running for what felt like hours. I was a mess, a pale, panting, petrified mess of a girl.

* * *

Jolting upright in a cold sweat, sighing contently.

"It was only a dream." I mumble to myself, giddy with relief.  
"Nice to see you've woken up, little rabbit." A familiar voice laughs.  
"M.. Mikai F....Foxwworth." I stutter out.  
"In the flesh." He says, stepping out of his darkened hiding spot and into the centre of the room where the light shines around me.


End file.
